


Alice's point of view

by anisjustme



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisjustme/pseuds/anisjustme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, I wrote this almost a year ago and I'm new into all this ao3 thing, so I wanted to post something "neutral" (written by miself, with my own characters, my scenario) before I start posting fanfics and stuff like that. Basically, this is nonsense. But if you like it... thank you? I guess? </p>
<p>I'm new, I'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice's point of view

Blue. 

No, it's not blue. 

It's sky blue. 

Why is it sky blue and not purple? 

or pink?

or green? 

No, ew. Not green. Grass is green, not the sky. 

 

And things like that were the thoughts that tormented little Alice's mind. Well, this was her way to see the world, her curious side that made Alice Wonderwall's life so interesting. 

Alice was a little brunette girl. She liked to wear dresses, but she was mostly a tomboy, who liked to experience and discover everything that surrounded her. She loved to run and move and touch and watch and catch and wonder about anything possible near her eyesight. 

-"Alice, come in! It's time for lunch!" That one was Alice's mom, Clarisse. She was amazing in every single way possible, and she loved her bundle of joy, now racing trough the whole house following the sound of her voice. 

-"Mom? Why is the sky sky blue and not pink? or purple?" 

Her mother rolled her eyes. She was used to those endless kind of questions coming from that little mind, begging to be answered. 

-"Because that's how it was created. And also, would you really like a pink sky all day? Wouldn't you get bored of the same color all over your room, and shoes, and dresses, and your toys?" She said softly, looking at her while the little girl rested her arms on the table. 

-"Well..." Alice said, thinking a little "But I see sky blue every day and I don't get bored of it! EVER!" 

Clarisse laughed a little.

-"Well, you have a point over there" 

-"I know, I know! Why isn't the sky rainbow then? I'd like a rainbow sky, and I'd never get bored of it! It would have all the colors and it'd be pretty!" 

'Ding ding ding' this kid was smart.

-"Well, do you want to know a secret?"

-"YES!"

-"The sky IS rainbow colored! But only if you really believe in magic... It's something special only curious eyes can see" 

Alice gasped and brought her little hands to her mouth. Yes, of course she believed in magic.

-"I do believe in magic!" she said, standing up on the chair she had been sat on before. "I believe in magic A LOT. Can you show me the rainbow sky? Please?" 

She was now begging for it and making puppy eyes to her mother. Oh, she really wanted this. She really, REALLY wanted it. 

-"Hmm..." Clarisse looked around the whole kitchen 'meditating' whether she should tell her or not "Yeah, I think I can... but you'll have to wash your hands and go to get a blanket in less than a minute!" 

Alice's eyes had that little sparkle. That glimpse of joy that shined brighter every time she was excited. And she smiled. Oh, she smiled.  
She had that big, wide smile plastered all over her face and she looked like she was about to scream or just, freak out. She was about to see MAGIC. 

In less than half a second she was rushing to the bathroom and mumbling a song about magic and colors and dreams and adventures. 

That afternoon, she had lunch with her mother in the backyard of her house, and she discovered the sky wasn't only just sky blue. It was orange, and sometimes peachy, with a little bit of yellow. It was blue, and purple, and together they made a really pretty dark blue that almost looked like black. 

That night she fell asleep knowing that magic was surrounding her everywhere. And it was great. 

Amazing, actually...

Simply beautiful. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-xx

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea why I'm posting this, but let's give it a shot, shall we? 
> 
> Leave... likes or kudos or idk you already know what to do if you liked it.


End file.
